


Hero

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-20
Updated: 2004-09-20
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Summary: It's just John, Monica and one song that will change their lives.





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Hero

## Hero

### by Manda

> Hero 
> 
> ~ Would you dance, if I asked you to dance Or would you run, and never look back  
>  Would you cry, if you saw me cryin  
>  Would you save my soul tonight ~ 
> 
> Monica shivered as she felt his breath on the back of her neck. He was whispering the song into her ear, his hands around her waist. She had waited for this moment forever. She turned around and put her finger on his lips, silencing him when he was about to continue. 
> 
> ~ Would you tremble, if I touched your lips Or would you laugh, oh please tell me this Oh would you die, for the one you love  
>  Hold me in your arms tonight ~ 
> 
> The kiss was gentle, yet deep and loving. They had both kept these feelings inside for so long that it was a relief to finally let them go, to bring them out into the open and express them in the simplest of ways. In a simple kiss that would last forever. The start of a love so deep, so true, that it could make Romeo and Juliet sigh with longing. 
> 
> ~ I can be your hero baby  
>  I can kiss away the pain  
>  I will stand by you forever  
>  You can take my breath away ~ 
> 
> John sighed as he and Monica held each other, swaying softly to the music, just getting lost in each other. He had been dreaming about this for a long time. And now he could hardly believe it was happening. For so long they had been just friends and for so long he had wanted more, but he was too scared to make a move. Things should have changed after that night at the hospital, but they didn't. They were still just friends. Until now. Now, when John's world seemed to be complete for the first time ever. He rested his head on Monica's and closed his eyes, drifting away with contentment. 
> 
> ~ Would you swear  
>  That you'll always be mine  
>  Or would you laugh  
>  Would you run and hide  
>  Am I in to deep  
>  Have I lost my mind  
>  I don't care   
>  You're here tonight 
> 
> I can be your hero baby  
>  I can kiss away the pain  
>  I will stand by you forever  
>  You can take my breath away ~   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Manda


End file.
